brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron 'was born on April 30, 1986, and is an American singer, dancer, producer, writer and director. She is best known for her portrayal of Quinn Fabray in the Fox television musical comedy series ''Glee ''from 2009 to 2012. As of Season 4 she is not part of the main cast anymore, instead she appears as a guest star in a few episodes. Besides Glee, she's also known for her role as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four, part of the cast in Burlesque, as Natalie, in The Romantics, as Minnow, and television shows as Heroes and Mall World. She has been cast in the upcoming thriller The Family, as Belle Black. She's one of the founders of the internet website You, Me and Charlie. In 2013 she will also star in Famous as Sophia, a main role, with her ex-boyfriend Sebastian Stan. Early Life Dianna Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, and was raised in San Antonio, Texas and San Francisco, California. She is the daughter of Mary and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She has a younger brother, Jason. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, Agronsky, was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father was born to a Jewish family, while her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. She attended Burlingame High School in California. She performed in her high school's production of the musical ''Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in high school, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. When she was 15, she found out her dad had multiple sclerosis. In an interview for Cosmopolitan ''magazine, she revealed: “Quite a bit changed after that,” she says. "At that age, you don't see mortality in your parents." The disease caused her parent's relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her younger brother. "I had to play therapist to my family... be the glue." She pauses, then says, "Those kinds of things I'm not ready to speak about yet." She is also very private about her personal life. Career Agron has appeared on many television shows including ''Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs, ''and had a recurring role on Veronica Mars. Her most notable role to date is Quinn Fabray, a high school cheerleader, on the Fox series ''Glee. ''She and the other cast members were awarded the Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2010, and nominated in the same category the following year, and also two Golden Globes for the Best Television Series - Musical or Comedy. Agron also appears in the Glee Live In Concert! Tour 2011 movie, ''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. '' It has been reported that she has been demoted to recurring/guest star status for Season 4. She has appeared in three Season 4 episodes; Thanksgiving, Naked and I Do. Personal Life Agron and her glee co-star Lea Michele decided to rent an apartment together in downtown Los Angeles in early 2009. "We have these smack downs at work and come home and are like, wasn't it so funny when we were fighting today? Let's make cookies!" said Michele to New York Magazine. Agron dated ''I Am Number Four ''co-star Alex Pettyfer for a year. Agron is a vegetarian and a supporter of PETA. She is also a supporter of gay rights. In 2011, she underwent nose surgery to repair her deviated septum which was the result of a blow to the nose when she was fourteen. Using her Tumblr account as a starting point, Agron released her website ''You, Me & Charlie ''on December 12, 2011. Along with help from several other contributors, she writes and collects posts, which subjects vary from music, art , fashion, and daily inspiration. Vanity Fair has complimented the site, stating that the site is "full of sunshine, optimism, and pretty people". Agron's Twitter account was hacked on December 8, 2011 and had started many trending topics. The hacker also got into her personal email, and the hacker started leaking songs, scripts and episodes. Agron worked with The Trevor Project in 2012 to raise money in honor of her birthday. After promising to match donations, she and her fans raised over $26,000. She has also been known to use her Tumblr account to encourage fans to donate to several organizations, such as 826LA and the Wildlife Waystation. Trivia *She is 27 years old. *She is 5'6 ft. (1.68 m). *She was roommates with ''Glee co-star, Lea Michele. *She enjoys cooking and being outdoors. *She began dancing at three years old, and began teaching it to younger kids when she was a teenager. *She is a vegetarian. *She is a big fan of Tim Burton. *She was named one of People Magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People of 2010. *She has a tattoo on her left ribcage that says "Mary had a little lamb", referencing her mother Mary, and herself being the lamb, which is her nickname from her mother. *Her favorite novels are "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll, and "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe" by C.S. Lewis. *Likes the band Radiohead. *Her favorite performance on Glee was "Somebody To Love" by Queen. *She is close friends with Lea Michele and Naya Rivera , Mark Salling and Chris Colfer. *She had a dog named Arthur, who died in December 2012 because of lung cancer. *Her dad was hotel manager. *She is Jewish. *She is of Russian descent. *She is best friends with Taylor Swift. *She has a younger brother named Jason Agron. *She dated her I Am Number Four co-star Alex Pettyfer. *Her favourite animals are elephants. *Had a speech at Naral 2013. *Attended the second annual 25 Most Powerful Stylists Luncheon. *She sang at the first You, Me and Charlie concert. *Was on holiday in Mexico. *Believes in witches and bad spirits. *Her lucky number is 13. *After the Glee tour 2011, Dianna took a trip to Paris with her co-star Naya Rivera. *She enjoys walking in cemeteries. *She is allerigic to cats. *Had the minor role of Natalie in Burlesque. *Was part of the cast in I Am Number Four. *Was cast to play in The Amazing Spider Man, but replaced by Emma Stone. *Said she has natural blonde hair. *Has been on the cover of several magazines, including Cosmopolitan. *Sang Fly Me to The Moon by Frank Sinatra for her audition of Glee. *Is part of the main cast in The Family. (Belle Blake) Gallery tumblr_lfplgjle0p1qgy1ilo1_500.png Long-Trendy-Hairstyles-2011-Curly-Hair-Dianna-Agron.jpg dianna-agron-long-curly-half-updo-romantic.jpg Dianna-Agron.jpg 1679-dianna-agron-aux-screen-actors-guild-500x0-2.jpg 1798-dianna-agron-592x0-1.jpg dianna-agron-1-333x500.jpg dianna-agron-14.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8334684-794-1200.jpg dianna-agron-tv-2.jpg dianna-agron-whip-it-premiere-10.jpg Glee_-_So_Fresh_-_Dianna_Agron.jpg IANF_scap_2.jpg tumblr_m6rftxP6jg1qm15teo1_500.png resized_img_dianna_agron_01_19360095640.jpg images2.jpg tumblr_lu8rj68qIf1qixyb2.gif tumblr_lwc151Tnik1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_lxvdrbu8Zd1qaqd8c.gif tumblr_lykv0kMavA1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m3j9nytGoS1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m3wtsdc5IS1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m4atyzMye91qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m5foazwV7h1qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m6godrwzGn1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m7zna0Pd1a1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m09udase021qbt1uk.gif tumblr_m39afc5Th41qlutygo1_500.gif tumblr_m399ti6rFQ1qlutygo1_400.gif tumblr_m399vsoxJt1qlutygo1_250.gif tumblr_m849d5Xx4F1qlutygo1_250.gif 6576_125242837043_3977597_n.jpg 6576_125792022043_3674482_n.jpg 6576_125792027043_3411170_n.jpg 7933_131762897043_6139486_n.jpg 7933_131762907043_7095585_n.jpg 7933_131988282043_1951709_n.jpg 7933_144849312043_2194353_n.jpg 14644_173007027043_4526024_n.jpg 14857_170280277043_6256199_n.jpg 14857_170280327043_7413092_n.jpg 14857_171614167043_4971426_n.jpg 14857_171614192043_4616111_n.jpg 14857_171615867043_511103_n.jpg 14857_171615887043_3180173_n.jpg 21874_249858107043_4261061_n.jpg 26439_387448397043_2792935_n.jpg 26439_387663827043_6286392_n.jpg 28980_406659197043_4970793_n.jpg 58972_437427097043_2869452_n.jpg 60108_437691307043_3979926_n.jpg 60108_437691347043_4543824_n.jpg 205993_10150285187697044_6848704_n.jpg Diannaexclusivejsyk021611.jpg 217109_10150164605302044_6953711_n.jpg 281462_10150285187667044_7632947_n.jpg behind-the-scenes-glee-8034942-480-640.jpg Cg90_lr_thumb_800x600_K.jpg Dianna Agron a.k.a Quinn Fabray - April 30, 1986 - 26 yrs. old.jpg Dianna-Agron-for-Nylon-Magazine-1.jpg Dianna-Agron-NYLON-magazine-Glee.jpg dianna-agron-sugar-cover.png mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine-01.jpg Naya+Rivera+Chris+Colfer+Glee+Cast+Grease+ayx_sAp3tlol.jpg pizap.com13614447800312.jpg|'''MinexD Videos Category:Actors